


Lessons Learned - Nathan Bateman Imagine #1

by heyitstay18



Category: Ex Machina (2015), Nathan Bateman - Ex Machina, Nathan Bateman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I would say I'm sorry, Nathan Is An Asshole, No use of y/n, and easily the filthiest thing I have ever written, but I'm not, but deserves more love, ex machina imagine, ex machina smut, nathan bateman - Freeform, nathan bateman imagine, nathan bateman smut, oscar isaac - Freeform, this is all smut and NO plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: Nathan decides to punish you for something that was clearly his fault to begin with
Relationships: Nathan Bateman & Reader, Nathan Bateman & You, Nathan Bateman/Reader, Nathan Bateman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Lessons Learned - Nathan Bateman Imagine #1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, here is my crack at a Nathan Bateman fic. This is literally all smut and NO plot whatsoever. It is, without a doubt, the filthiest thing I have ever written. I would say I’m sorry, but I am not. Depending on how you guys like this one, I would definitely love to write some more Nathan fics. Maybe actually explore him more as a character and not just write shameless smut, you know? Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think and if you’d like more of these :)
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that this is completely consensual and is alluded to many times throughout the fic.

This was all Nathan’s fault. Truly, it was. If he had just listened to you when you had told him you were bored, you wouldn’t have had the urge to go walking around the compound. If he hadn’t told you to stay out of his lab because he was working on something “game-changing”, the thought of visiting it wouldn’t have even crossed your mind. And, if he wasn’t so goddamn predictable, you wouldn’t have been able to easily guess the access code to said lab and interrupt his work. I mean, your birthday? Come on… The man was a fucking tech genius and that was the password he chose to keep people out of his lab? So really, this was all his fault. Yet, here you sat, having your ass completely chewed out for being a “nosy fucking brat”. 

“Is it that hard to listen? Huh?” he yelled, pacing back and forth in front of you, hands clenched at his sides. “Couldn’t just do as I fucking said for once”?

You rolled your eyes at that, because you had warned him. Given him a chance to prevent this all from happening, yet he was the one who chose to ignore you. See? Not your fault at all.

“I told you I was bored” you snapped back, crossing your arms over your chest like a petulant child. You may be a grown woman, but something about seeing Nathan angry always brought out the brat in you. 

He stopped dead in his tracks at your little outburst and his eyes flashed something dangerous. You had done it. You had pushed him to his boiling point. And if you were being honest, this was exactly what you had wanted from the beginning. He didn’t have to know that though.

“Did you just fucking talk back to me?” he asked, voice dangerously low. His eyes locked on yours as they seemed to peer right into your soul. It used to be unnerving, having someone look at you so intensely. In fact, when you first started dating, you couldn’t help but blush and look away. Now though? Now you held your ground. Chin raised up defiantly, staring back at him just as fiercely. He always said how he liked a challenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was across the living room in a flash, hand darting out and grabbing your wrist to yank you to your feet. The sudden movement made you stumble and you would have fallen had his other hand not been gripping your waist so hard that you could practically feel the bruises forming. You loved it.

His eyes flitted across your face briefly, looking for any sign of discomfort. Even when he was this angry, he still wanted to make sure you were completely okay with what was about to happen next. Punishing you was no fun for him if you weren’t feeling it. He had made that clear from the start. You just slowly nodded and he took that as the go-ahead.

“Don’t you ever talk back to me, you hear?” he seethes, hand coming up to cup your chin harshly, fingers digging into your cheeks. The pressure makes your lips pucker a bit and you nod again. Both of you know that’s not enough though.

“I asked you a fucking question”

“Yes daddy” you get out, words slurring a bit because of how he’s holding you. 

He smiles wickedly at you and you know what’s about to come next. Your cunt clenches in anticipation.

“Open” is all he says next, releasing your chin to instead grip you by your hair, yanking your head back harshly. You hiss at the pain, but comply. 

Then he’s spitting in your mouth and you’re moaning low in your throat at the sensation. You know better than to swallow right away, so you keep your mouth open. Nathan chuckles darkly at you as he steps back a bit, completely releasing you from his hold. Your shoulders sag a bit at the loss of contact.

“Swallow then go back to our room. You better be naked and on the bed when I get in there” he says, turning around as you quickly swallow. He starts pouring himself a drink and you just know that he’s going to make you wait a bit before he comes in. What an asshole…

You are certain he can read your thoughts at this point, because all he has to do is give you a pointed look and you’re taking off down the many long hallways to get back to your bedroom. Quickly shedding your clothing, you crawl into the king sized bed and position yourself right in the middle. Your body is humming in anticipation and you fight the urge to touch yourself. Nathan always hates it when you played with his things…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time seems to pass at a snail’s pace and you swear you’re about to fall asleep at this point. You’re about to get up and go give him a piece of your mind, and no doubt make things worse for yourself, before the slamming of the door startles you out of your thoughts.

Nathan stands across from you, leaning against the dresser. His arms are folded across his chest, much like yours were earlier, and you swear this is the only time you’re thankful for him wearing those god-awful tank tops.

“Looks like you can listen after all…” he mutters, raking his eyes over your naked form before stopping at your bare cunt. You can see how hard he is from where you’re laying and you want nothing more than for him to sink his cock into and fuck you right through the mattress. You gasp softly at the thought alone.

“Touch yourself” he commands, never once taking his eyes off of your core. You’re taken aback by that, not having expected him to give you permission, and you hesitate. That seems to annoy him and he pushes himself off the dresser and comes around the side of the bed to your left. He brings a hand up to your face and gently caresses your cheek. You can’t help but lean into the touch, a soft smile falling to your lips. That smile is quickly wiped away when he rears his hand back and delivers a solid slap on your cheek, making you yelp. 

“I said touch yourself, you fucking slut” he growls and your hand shoots down to your center. Fingers sliding up and down your slit, collecting the wetness that has accumulated and slowly teasing yourself. Nathan moves back in front of you, completely enraptured by the sight of you pleasuring yourself. Shoving his own hand down his sweats to help relieve some of the tension.

“Rub your clit, princess” he whispers, eyes slightly hooded beneath his glasses. You whine and do just that. Rubbing quick circles against your sensitive bud, just how he would. You continue like this for a while, finally being allowed to insert two fingers into your aching core. In the midst of you touching yourself, Nathan finally strips out of his clothes and the sight pushes you to the edge before you can stop yourself. 

Your eyes widen in horror as you realize your mistake and you pray to whatever gods out there that he hadn’t noticed. That in his own throes of pleasure, he just happened to miss your big mistake. But this was Nathan Bateman for fucks sake. He never missed anything. You may have pissed him off earlier, but now he was going to be absolutely livid. Shit…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The apology you are about to deliver dies in your throat as his body is suddenly on yours, roughly flipping you over onto your stomach.

“Just when I thought you were going to be a good girl too…”

You aren’t prepared for the first slap on your ass and you jolt slightly, a cry leaving your lips. He doesn’t care though. You broke one of his biggest rules; no cumming unless he says so. And so he delivers blow after blow, pressing down against your lower back to keep you from moving away. Your ass is on fire, but you know you deserve it. 

By the time he stops, tears are streaming down your face and you can’t hold back the tiny hiccups wracking your body. 

“I’m sorry, d-daddy” you sob out, trying your best to get him to forgive you. 

He’s flipping you over again and normally you would love the manhandling, but the moment your ass comes into contact with the bed, you’re crying out. He stops for a moment, eyes boring into yours. Asking for permission again. You know he’d stop if you asked, but you can’t bring yourself to use the safe word just yet. His eyes soften and he presses the briefest of kisses to your forehead before slapping you across the face again.

“I’ll show you fucking sorry, you little slut” is all he says before shoving two, thick fingers into you harshly. The air is pushed out of your lungs from the force of it all and your back arches off the bed. He starts a brutal pace, hand moving so fast between your legs that it’s a blur. You may have already cum once, but his fingers are so much bigger than yours and you’re still so tight. 

Two fingers turns into three, then three turns into four, and before you know it his entire fist is plunging in and out of your cunt at a punishing pace. The sound coming from between your legs is absolutely obscene and you can barely keep your eyes open now, but he doesn’t stop. Nathan was going to push you to your limit tonight.

“I can feel you squeezing my hand like a vice, princess. You want to cum on daddy’s hand like the filthy little whore you are?” he asks mockingly, face twisting into false concern. He hits a spot within you and your entire body seizes up, vision getting spotty as you’re about to crash over the edge. Before you can though, he’s ripping his hand out of you with a loud pop. You want to yell at him, cuss him out, anything! But your brain is fried and you can’t do anything more than shake your head in disappointment, eyes welling with tears again.

“Don’t cry baby, you know how hard it gets me” he groans out. You look absolutely fucked out already and he hasn’t even gotten a chance to fill you up with his cock yet. God, he can’t wait to watch this back on the surveillance footage. He leans back on his knees to get a better look at your swollen pussy and he almost cums right then and there at the sight. He starts rubbing soft circles on your thighs then, giving you a moment to catch your breath and calm down. He doesn’t want you passing out on him - at least not tonight. 

A few moments pass and you’re to take a few deep breaths and calm yourself down. Finally ready, you nudge Nathan with your thigh lightly, “I’m ready, daddy”.

He nods once before plunging into you without warning. Nathan is big and even after he’s fisted you, it’s still a tight fit and the pain makes you groan out. He may have given you a moment to collect yourself, but this is still a punishment. 

He sets a punishing pace then, hips pistoning in and out of you harshly. The pain still lingers, but it quickly starts to bleed into pleasure with every down stroke, his pelvis grinding into your clit wonderfully. He leans forward then, to capture your lips in the first kiss of the night. It’s sloppy and rough, but it matches the mood. All tongue and clashing teeth, not an ounce of tenderness to be found.

You know he’s getting close when he pulls back and brings a hand to wrap around your throat. He starts to apply pressure and somehow manages to pick up his already inhuman pace. With each thrust, the little air you are able to get in is punched out of you.

“I’m close, baby. I want you to come for me. Come for me and then I’ll fill you up with my cum.” he growls into your ear, hand still wrapped firmly around your neck. You moan weakly and suddenly you’re coming with so much force that your vision goes white and you shake with such intensity that it almost scares you.

It’s all worth it though when you open your eyes and see Nathan with his head thrown back in ecstasy as he comes deep within you. Sweat beads his forehead and his glasses are askew on his face, but he looks like a fucking god.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nathan collapses on your after that, body weighing you down heavily on the mattress as you slap at his arm to get him off. He grunts and flops over, arms immediately wrapping around your waist and pulling you towards him. You smile and nuzzle into his chest, tangling your legs with his own.

“Such a fucking brat…” he whispers into your hair and you can’t help but laugh because he’s right - per usual.

“You love it though” comes your snarky reply and he just sighs deeply, nodding his head as sleep takes him over. You smile then, content with how the night progressed. You got exactly what you wanted.

God, you cannot wait to watch this back on the security footage.


End file.
